Addicted
by Fearlessintheskies
Summary: *Gets really bored and decides to write fanfiction* None of this would've happened if Loki had just stuck to the plan. Kept to the bet. He should've escaped when he could. Now, he's wrapped around the Man of Iron. In the damned words of Tony Stark "How 'bout that?" Smut/fluff/angst.FrostIron. Please read and review. I will try to update every day. Enjoy the FrostIron lol
1. Not Part Of The Plan

The frozen water droplets continuously hit Tony's burning skin, which refused to cool down like a thousand miniature knives. Normally, Tony would've stood in the corner of the shower until the water warmed, but tonight, he welcomed the liquid ice pouring on him and had purposefully left the setting on cold.

After 30 minutes of his temperature still spiked, Tony relented and cut the water off and blindly reached for a towel. Tony wrapped the white towel around his waist and swabbed the mist that had grown over the once spotless mirrors. He studied his reflection with almost desperation. His face was relatively normal, except for a few new scars that appeared as small cracks running along his neck He was used to those. Those were now a part of him, as they had been for the past week or so. He didn't remember and quite frankly didn't want to admit that there was something wrong with him and have Pepper be right for her reason on breaking up. Just like the arc reactor, this was his fight, and whatever it was he would handle.

After what seemed like forever, Tony finally emerged from the bathroom but didn't make any noticeable effort to put some clothes on when Pepper walked in on the phone. His skin still felt like a thousand suns were shinning only on him. She nearly dropped her blackberry when she got a look at Tony.

"I'm going to have to call you back; my boss has decided to go native. You're strolling around in nothing but a towel because..?" Pepper carefully weeded her way around the couch, out of Tony's grasp.

Tony meandered over to the ever-ready bar stocked at Tony's whim and twirled out two flattened glasses. "Oh you know, thought I'd drive with the top down."

Pepper forced a laugh, but actually meant it, "Is that what I'm supposed to tell the press, because that was who I was talking to when you jumped me."

She plated herself on the couch facing the window and sighed." What am I supposed to say for you, Tony?" She said cynically, "You're back at last year's point. You've been deemed unstable," She added, "Not that you're stable anyway."

"Maybe unstable is what we need." Tony insisted while bringing over the two drinks filled with dark liquid. He was now wearing the pair of dark jeans he'd found stowed in the bottom cabinet of the bar.

She glanced over in his direction and sternly said, "I'm not drinking. This is work."

That didn't stop him from wrapping her fingers around the condensing glass. "Yes you are," He answered as-a-matter-of-factly and sat across from her. Although he had a drink in hand, he didn't sample the alcohol, "It doesn't mean it isn't still work, ."

There was obvious discomfort in the way she eyed Tony in his shirtless form. "I'm leaving tonight." She said quietly, "I'd thought we'd gone over this nights ago, but apparently I wasn't clear. This isn't working. Us. This whole thing. I'll work for you but you need to take some time to think."

The engineer sighed, _shit. She was turning this into a soap oprah._ "What, I can't be that bad? I refuse to play the part of the guy that gets on his knees and begs for forgiveness with tears down his face."

Pepper set the cup on the table, not even touched and alighted from the couch. She silently came to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. There were no tears, but the sadness held in her voice was enough."Tony, good bye."

With that, she mustered all of the strength she had and tore away from him and slipped out of the maze that was the couch and down the elevator. From Tony's position on the couch, he could faintly make out the strained expression on Pepper's face that resembled crying.

As soon as the elevator doors had shut, Tony ran a hand across his eyes, now alone and given time to think. _It 's not_ fair, Tony thought bitterly. _Why did he have to deal with this? What the actual fuck did he do now? He didn't take a massive Iron crap with the IronMan suit over the city of New York._

The silence was getting to him, twisting his stomach into knots, and screwing up his head.

With a shaky hand, Tony grabbed the two glasses loaded with Rum Rogers and downed them. _ That was was a step in the right direction._ He mused, feeling the smooth liquid sting his throat temporarily before dripping down his throat and getting that fizzing rush that alcohol usually nabbed at him. The alcohol was already working, clouding up his mind and steadying his hands as the sweet poison coursed through his veins.

That was when he saw him. Loki. Or thought he saw him. The damn trickster that attempted to plunge Earth into his own hellhole not two months ago. He was clear as day, standing in the corner of the house just skirting the windows. His ebony hair slicked back with god knows what and dressed in his usual ridiculous armor, black and green Shakespeare outfit matching Thor,his eyes burning with a strange intensity, studying every inch of Tony's appearance. Then, as soon as he'd seen him, he smirked and vanished.

A lump formed in the back of Tony's throat. The alcohol did nothing now. He sprung from the couch and came over to the very spot he'd seen him, coincidentally in the exact area he'd tossed Tony through the glass windows with. But nothing was there. Only the midnight sky lined with constellations. It was as if he never showed up, a figment of his imagination.

Tony's head was beginning to pound violently.

"Damn you Loki." He cursed under his breath.

Without thinking, Tony grabbed one of his many cell phones and dialed Nick Fury's number. After three rings an ill-tempered Fury picked up but didn't say a word.

"Nicky I know you're there." Tony called out, clumsily picking up the now falling phones from the floor.

Fury growled at the nickname and immediately lit into Tony. " But you aren't. What's your excuse for cutting the meetings at S.h.e.i.l.d? This isn't high school."

Now he remembered why he'd stopped attending the meetings. He was tired of being treated like he was some sort of bomb that might go off. "I didn't cut. I simply chose not to attend in my visible state." Which technically was true. He'd flown by in the suit just to get Pepper off his case. He didn't tell her about the window he'd accidentally smashed, making him all the more subtle when he'd passed the building.

Nick Fury glowered at Tony with so much intensity he thought lasers were going to shoot out any minute. " Thats the same thing Mr. Stark. The next meeting is tonight, 8'o clock _sharp._ Miss this and you'll be grounded."

Tony suddenly looked bored. "I'll look my father with both my eyes and say that to him." _Ouch._ Even though that was towards Fury, it still burned him. Fury gave one last piercing stare before hanging up.

Tony took a look at his watch. _7:45 fuck. _He swore for what seemed like the millionth time he'd either cursed or thought it and ran off to his bedroom to grab a t-shirt.

* * *

Loki sat at the very end of the extended table while the rest of S.h.i.e.l.d's members bantered and joked with one another. Sighing, Loki skimmed over some of the sheets of paper sprawled along the table. This felt like his own personal hell. People were not his thing. Unless they were kneeling or serving him.

Just as Tony walked in the room, he looked up and immediately was shocked to see Stark slipping in and setting the clock back ten minutes, then without looking at him, chose a chair next Loki.

"Man Of Iron. I thought you ran frightened." Loki said bluntly. This was an unexpected turn of events. Stark was not supposed to be here.

Stark finally got a look at Loki and Loki could swear he saw a conflicted bout of emotion. " I didn't run Reindeer Games. I chose not to attend Avenger preschool. And why are you even here? Last time I checked people who try to become supreme overlords of Earth aren't admitted to the Avenger's Inititive."

"I do not wish to join Fury's band of misfits club." His tone had tinge of annoyance to it "Your, leader, is it? Director Fury has detained me and forced me to endure these tedious meetings. I'm sure its to lead me against attempting to rule Midgard, but I highly doubt kindergarden tactics will suffice."

Tony chuckled softly, rolling his eyes and took notice of everyone sitting around the table."Ever hear of the term 'remorse'? Its this thing where you-"

"I know the definition Anthony. Do not insult my intelligence and yours will remain intact." _Damn, _Loki thought. _Stark should've just stayed home. This would've been so much easier to bear. _He leaned forward, close to Stark with a quirky smile, "So, do tell me, what's your real reason for not coming?"

Loki could feel Tony's body go rigid with the proximity change. This was truly marvelous. Loki had found his weak spot. "I-" Tony cleared his throat, "I told you, I didn't want to deal with this."

"What's not to deal with?" He answered softly. That little movement was reassuring. _Getting Tony into bed would be no challenge.__  
_

Nick Fury had finally entered the room. Of course no one noticed, but he noticed Stark and Laufeyson in very close quarters. Loki better not be controlling Stark.

He cleared his throat and little by little conversation slowly was cut off. All except the unsuspecting engineer and the god. "Stark. Laufeyson. Keep your eyes off eachother. This is not time to make goo-goo eyes at eachother."

_Oh yes, Fury, bait Stark. _ Loki thought. He was enjoying seeing Stark in his nervous state. Bait_ the mindless human, powerless in so many ways. He wanted to see Stark suffer before he won his bet with Thor._

Loki leaned back his chair and casually slid a piece of notebook paper to Stark. "My apologies, Director." His words came out slick. He kept an eye on Stark. his face had gone paper white, like he'd seen a ghost, or worse, his worst enemy. Loki smirked and winked at him when Fury had begun his usual history speech. _He'd better watch out._

**Aha, finally done with this chapter. Next one, here I come.**


	2. Just A Dinner My Ass

_How do you tell the difference between a psychopath and a normal person?_

_A normal person would talk to you, not send you suggestive notes._

_A normal person wouldn't send scaled creatures to your planet._

_A normal person wouldn't throw you out a window._

_So apparently none of these qualities fit Loki._

Tony quickly broke into a run through the darkened streets, away from S.h.i.e.l.d headquarters, away from that asshole god. He glanced down at the lined paper that had Loki's surprisingly neat scrawl on it.

_Obey my command._

Tony blinked down at the paper, his head pulsing again. Instantly emerald eyes and a tight-lipped smirk bore into his own. _What? They weren't even on speaking terms and now the god sends a letter saying to obey him? That was insane. He would never obey him._

A screeching sound was heard as a taxi nearly slammed into the celebrity. The driver poked his head through the side window as Tony passed by. "Are you nuts Mr. Stark? Get a grip."

Tony ignored the comment and continued down the streets, with cars honking at him.

_He had to just keep walking. _

_Keep walking Tony, clear your head._

_ Nothing happened._

On the way home, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened just moments ago in the meeting. The god hadn't seemed to be affected by it in the slightest. In fact he seemed to have enjoyed it.

That was when Loki appeared in front of him, grinning, causing the engineer to run into him. "Have you thought about the note Stark?" His eyes were watching him critically, as though analyzing every move he made.

Tony's breath cut off and he frantically stepped back. He was caught off guard. He hadn't expected to feel the god's taught stomach and tidbits of icy skin against him. Tony cast a desperate glance to the sidewalk, searching for someone to aide him incase things escalated.

"Why would you think I'd even consider obeying you?" Tony answered, "Especially after everything you've done." He tried to move past the god, but he followed anyway.

"I'll never obey you." He said in almost a whisper.

"Are you sure of that? I was only joking with you Stark." The god smarted. His eyes flickered to the petty mortals leaving restaurants.

"You have a lot of nerve Loki." Tony stuttered and backed away further until he was against the brick walls of someone's apartment. Loki could be seen backing him into a corner allowing him to have no way out.

_Shit. Should he call for help? _Considering he was at a disadvantage, he needed to develop a plan of action.

Loki's eyes grinned mischievously, obviously enjoying seeing him squirm. "Lets be honest Stark. I have a lot. Period." For brief moment the engineer revered over the god's pale lips and had to stop himself.

Had he been leaning in? He hoped not. He really needed to clear his head.

Loki could sense tony's nervousness and decided to play with him and see just how far he could push the man.

"Afraid are we?" Loki questioned,walking ever so slowly towards the mortal until he was a few feet away and could look into his eyes. . Tony hoped he hadn't seen him gawking at his lips. "Can't you take a mere joke Anthony?"

"Considering your track record, I don't think thats even an option." Tony answered a little to snappish.

Loki leaned closer. "And why is that exactly? Don't trust me?" he asked with genuine interest while also licking his lips which only caused tony to stare even more, but only for a moment before he collected himself again. "Why don't we talk about my track record over dinner. My house of course."

Tony shrugged, trying to brush away the thoughts and trying not to wonder what the god's tongue could do. "Is there even a reason to? Sure you're not the first person to try to kill me but does that mean I should?" What he really wanted to say was _ 'What the actual fuck? Were you asking me on a date?'_

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Tony asked without thinking._ Smooth Tony._

Loki's hands fell to his sides. "No. Can't two people have dinner?"

Tony let out a sharp laugh, trying not to let the god be aware of his arousal and surprised himself. "Not with you they can't. Look at you. You're a walking barbie."

Loki only shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow. No tricks Anthony. I merely would like to talk. As you say, come into the light. And do try to be clothed."

"Or.. not" Loki suggested and left Tony standing in the middle of an alley with a shocked expression.

_So much for nothing had happened._

**Loki...interesting from my p.o.v. I don't know haha btw I did update, just redid this. More will definitely come considering how many people like this. Thank you all very much :3**


	3. Shit

_Tony curled into a ball on the cold floor. The pain was growing to the point of being unbearable, yet what happened after the pain was inflicted was enjoyable. "You will learn to listen one way or another Stark." The icy voice threatened. "I suggest you comply or the pain will get worse."_

_"Comply with you? Not even in your dreams Loki." The engineer spat._

_The god seemed to think something over. "Are you suggesting that if I wasn't in your dreams I could bend your will and make you comply with me? Very well Stark."_

_"Wait, this is a dream?" Tony asked, confused._

_"Pathetic mortal, I never said it was a dream."_

"Sir, Loki has arrived and is in the elevator right now." The AI began,interrupting the engineer's thoughts. "Shall I proceed with the protocol of getting rid of him?"

"Relax J, he's cool." Tony said, slightly unsure. If there was one thing Loki could be counted on, it was being a pain in the ass. Not that Tony wanted him to be but he didn't exactly have a choice considering he was already in his tower. The night's dream had him thrown. Then the elevator doors parted and the god entered the room. He eyed the room with curious eyes and then turned his eyes to Tony. Tony broke the silence. "So..uh are we going or not..?"

Loki only laughed and approached the man, making each step he took, slow and steady. A sinister smile on his lips. "We /are/ going somewhere Anthony. Trust me."

He backed away from the god, growing more and more uncomfortable. _What the hell? Weren't they supposed to be leaving to talk? _

_Talk. Maybe he'd been a little too hasty when he'd said yes to Loki. After all he /was/ a mass criminal with no reomorse for anything. He could always count on J.a.r.v.i.s if he needed to though_, he reminded himself. "Cut the shit Rock of Ages and tell me why you're really here then."


End file.
